When You're Having Fun
by Pyjamas
Summary: Ryou tries to teach Bakura the joys of carving pumpkins, but Bakura can't seem to keep his hands to himself. [Bakura x Ryou] [Halloween fic]


**Title: **When you're Having Fun  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.  
**Notes:** Hooray! It's been so long since I last wrote Tendershipping! And I sincerely hope that I've done a much better job of it this time because my last attempt was, in my eyes, a failure. So here you go; have some lovely, Halloween-y Ryou-and-Bakura interaction.

* * *

Bakura can't help but widen his eyes when he glances up to see Ryou returning from the shops with at least a dozen carrier bags. He knows Ryou mentioned that they were going to need supplies but… _damn_. That's a lot of supplies. 

His gaze follows the younger boy as he struggles to move all the bags into the kitchen, save two of them. Bakura's tempted to ask what the hell could be so important about one lousy holiday that he needs to spend all their money on it, but he supposes that he can keep his mouth shut until Ryou produces the contents of the bags and proves to him that it's all junk. Which he promptly does.

He picks up the two bags left over and dumps one of them unceremoniously on Bakura's lap. It's heavy, and Bakura makes a point of saying so. "Fucking hell, Ryou, what have you been buying? Bricks?"

Ryou simply smiles. "Have a look."

So he does; the bag ends up discarded on the floor and Bakura is holding a reasonably sized pumpkin in his hands. He raises an eyebrow. What on earth have _pumpkins_ got to do with this holiday? He notices Ryou take a much smaller pumpkin out of his own bag while offering no explanation whatsoever for buying them save the smile he still has on his face.

Bakura has to clarify, just in case Ryou's gone a bit mad. "Pumpkins."

"Yep. Pumpkins."

There is still no explanation and Ryou is still beaming as if he expects Bakura to catch on at any second. Unfortunately, Bakura doesn't have the foggiest idea of where to start. "… As much as it pains me to admit this, I'm lost."

Ryou strolls over and takes the larger pumpkin out of his hands, laughing a little under his breath and making Bakura just a little bit infuriated. "It's good fun, I promise. Lots of people do it at Halloween."

"They buy pumpkins?" Bakura still doesn't quite understand how these two things fit together.

"Yeah," Ryou answers, "and they scoop out the insides. Then they carve the outside so that it looks like a scary face, and put a candle inside so it glows."

Right. Bakura thinks he's beginning to catch on, however pointless the whole idea seems. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that pumpkins existed to be eaten."

Ryou nods, bouncing the smaller pumpkin up and down in his hand. "Some people carve them, some people make them into pies. Some do both. It depends what you feel like."

"What if I feel like doing neither?"

"Then I'll do it without you and you can just slob out, being bored and watching TV," he says, heading towards the kitchen. Before he goes in, however, he pauses and sends Bakura an innocent-looking smile. "There will also be no sex until next week if you don't at least have a go."

That gets Bakura to his feet in an instant. "Right, where do we begin?"

* * *

"Bakura! Don't be so violent, you'll break it!"

"If this fucking pathetic excuse for a fruit won't do what I want it to do, then it _deserves_ to be broken! I swear to God I will not be overpowered by some ridiculous decoration! Whose idea was this in the first place?"

It has become more than clear to Ryou that Bakura is moments away from toppling over the brink of frustration and making a rapid descent into complete madness. Having been unable to grasp the technique that made pumpkin carving easier, Bakura has settled for repeatedly stabbing away at the face he has been attempting to make. This is only making it more mangled, which in turn is only making Bakura even more furious. Ryou sighs and focuses on his own pumpkin; he's just glad that Bakura's taking his rage out on something that isn't alive.

"If you'd just calm down and do it like I showed you…"

"I _did_!" Bakura insists, finally giving up and throwing his knife across the room. Ryou winces as he hears a crash but doesn't look up just in case Bakura has smashed something expensive.

"You obviously didn't, or there wouldn't be a problem. Look; mine's turning out fine." He turns his pumpkin so Bakura can see the carved triangular eyes and half-finished toothy grin, hoping it will encourage him to try again, but all Bakura does is wreck his pumpkin even more by pounding it with his fist.

"You must have given me a faulty one!"

Ryou places his knife down on the table calmly and stands up, reaching for his coat. "Would you like me to go and get you another one?"

He pauses, waiting for a response, but Bakura pauses before he says anything else. Instead he slouches in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, and if Ryou didn't know any better he might even say that Bakura is pouting. After a few moments of silence, he replies, "No, I'd like you to come here."

Putting his coat back down, Ryou shakes his head. "If I'm not going out anywhere, I'd rather finish-"

"I wasn't asking."

Ryou knows better than to answer back, especially when Bakura's in a mood as sulky and discontent as the one he's in at the moment. So he moves around the table and sits himself down in Bakura's lap, unable to stop himself smiling slightly when Bakura's arms immediately wrap themselves around his waist.

"To hell with stupid pumpkins…" he mutters into Ryou's back before lightly grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin on his neck. He pauses, just breathing, until he feels the younger boy shudder in his arms; then he sinks his teeth in properly, enough to hurt but not quite enough to draw any blood. Ryou wriggles, trying to get up again.

"Bakura-"

"Relax." While one hand holds him still, the other grabs at Ryou's hair and yanks his head back so Bakura can kiss him. When Bakura pulls back he says, "I'm beginning to think that this holiday has ulterior purpose – it's trying to keep you busy so I can't have my way with you. Well, guess what? I've seen through the plan."

His teeth go back to Ryou's neck, and Ryou starts to squirm more violently. "That's not what it's for at all. Please let go of me."

Bakura's grip only tightens. "You're not going anywhere."

Ryou sighs again; he seems to spend most of his life sighing because of Bakura. Not always in entirely unpleasant ways, but sighing nonetheless. And as the teeth progress down to his shoulder and Bakura's cold fingers find their way under his shirt, he knows that today is going to be no exception.

And there he was, hoping that he might have been able to celebrate Halloween in a conventional way. He ought to have known better.


End file.
